


the blood was never beautiful, it was just red.

by simplesilence



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/pseuds/simplesilence
Summary: i don't care who you are just maybe don't read this sorry
Comments: 1





	the blood was never beautiful, it was just red.

i don't recognize myself in the mirror anymore

red hair burn marks eyeliner

she gets called "pretty" and "skinny" and "goals" in gym locker rooms

"i wish i could be that skinny how did you get that skinny" from strangers

~~y'know i don't think i'd recommend it~~

i don't feel like her

i feel like death is a constant heartbeat pounding in the back of my head and it's becoming unbearable

i feel like death notes and pages and pages of just lines

am i going insane?

feeling okay seems unattainable

i am watching everything behind a screen door

i don't have the energy to claw at it anymore

only my fucking skin

i am watching myself get sick

spiral further and further down

it feels like i'm so far down i can't climb out anymore

i know meds are supposed to make things easier but i can't force myself to take them

how ironic; i'm too afraid

i am failing almost every class

i don't know what happened to the one thing i knew about myself

i'm lost and i don't think i'll ever be found

i still want to leave i can't handle eyes pressing at my back

justified anger is not always just

living no longer feels poetic

it just hurts

all i wanted was to be left alone but i feel like some sort of fucked up caged zoo creature with my life on display

i can't do this anymore

i'm sorry.


End file.
